


Short story #2

by Rasseh_No_Shingeki



Category: Short Stories - Fandom, protagonist x reader, protagonist x secondary character
Genre: F/M, Mature content.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasseh_No_Shingeki/pseuds/Rasseh_No_Shingeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically I just got bored and wrote this :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short story #2

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought with comments :D

You open your eyes, looking up at the ceiling, feeling extremely tired for a moment. You then get up and walk to the bathroom, seeing something on the side. You don’t know what it is, you are too tired to care. So you go to the bedroom and begin to open the door, but just as you begin to open it, you stop. You hear a gentle moaning, followed by an odd sound. You ask yourself what ti is, forgetting your lover may be awake. 

When you open the door a crack, you see your lovers ankle, covered in her black stockings with her white panties hanging from the one visible ankle. You also see her bra, carelessly thrown on the floor. Your heart stops. What is going on? You hesitate for a moment, breathing before you open the door, expecting to see another man in the room. But instead, you see your fiance, lying on her back with something sticking out from her opening, one hand fiddling with her chest while the other softly rubs her snatch. 

she looks up, seeing you standing at the door, dumbfounded. She had no idea you were awake. But instead of freaking out, she just softly moans at you, leaking from around the thing sticking out from her opening. She has a red tone across her face, rubbing her chest at the same time. Her eyes are half-closed and she is panting heavily. You wait for a moment until she invites you over to the bed, moving her hand from her snatch to be slowly thrusting in the object sticking out from her. It is pale in color and she seems to be enjoying it. "Come closer" she whispers, a whine at the back of her throat. She smiles softly and whines, moving her other hand away from her chest and rubbing her clitoris. She whines louder, beckoning for you to come over and as you sit down beside her, one hand on your own lap, she stares right at your eyes, moaning with a look of pleasure on her face while her hands mess with her body until she begins to lightly shake. You place your hand on her chest, below her breasts but still above her belly and you smile at her. This is something you hadn't been expecting, but you like it. She half-closes her eyes and whispers "I Love you."


End file.
